Caramelanie von Schweetz
is the older sister of Vanellope von Schweetz. Caramelanie is a vile character, and she sugar coats that by pretending to be the good guy. Even Glitchy despises of her. She only exists in the code room (due to being partially deleted) and due to her immense power, she managed to create an avatar for herself. It was Vanellope who managed to keep her in there; however, one day Caramelanie does escape and that's where the story starts. Personal Information *Name: Caramelanie von Schweetz *Nicknames: Cara, Melanie *Age: 13 *Gender: Female *Occupation: none *Game: Sugar Rush *Sexual Orientation: Aromantic Asexual *Likes: being in control, all the power to herself, Vanellope (to a certain extent), messing with codes, sugar coating things, Turbo (inspiration) *Dislikes: Vanellope (to a certain extent), things not going her way *Theme Song: Megalovania by Undertale/Toby Fox *Love Interests: None *Fate: exists only in the code rooms, does escape once but eventually is banished forever Appearance Due to Caramelanie and Vanellope being sisters, Caramelanie bares some resemblence to her little sister. She shares the pony tail held up by licorice, but this is a blue licorice. She has permanent markings on her face of a star and a heart. Caramelanie has heterochromia iridum, so her eyes are different colors (pink and blue respectively). She does have some candy in her hair, but there's only 3 and they have the color scheme of the Powerpuff Girls. For attire, she wears a light green dress with pink and blue sleeves, and with a light blue heart stitched onto it. She wears dark maroon shorts. Like Vanellope, Caramelanie has stockings but they're ripped at the top and consist of a swirly pattern. Her boots are black with light blue licorice strips on them. Personality Caramelanie at first seems like a loving and caring person, due to her outright, cheery outlook and appearance. But once you get through the sugar coating, you'll see what she really is like. She is very vile and demanding, especially since she's so hot headed in believing that she truly rules the kingdom (a trait somewhat similar to what Glitchy believes). She seems to be very heartless, as she almost killed her sister over the throne. During flashbacks with Caramelanie and Vanellope, she was shown to be very caring with her sister. Nobody knows why she snapped, not even herself. History/Story Oh boy its a wip Abilities Caramelanie is rather a unique character in the game because she doesn't rely on a kart to win a race. She has teleporting abilities, which enables her to move exceedingly fast. Her blue eye enables her to have almost telekinetic powers, enabling her to lift any object/person/etc. at will. She's able to move said thing at fast speeds and almost kill them. Relations *'Vanellope von Schweetz-' Vanellope and Caramelanie used to be the best of sisters, according to some flashbacks made in the code room. They always cared and looked after each other. Until one day, Caramelanie supposedly snapped and their bond too snapped. However, even though nobody can remember what happened, Caramelanie does care a little bit about her sister, showing that maybe there is some goodness in her. Gallery Caramelanie von Schweetz.png|Her initial design Trivia *Her name, Caramelanie, is literally "caramel" and "melanie" mashed together. **However, Melanie in Greek means "blackness" and "dark," correlating perfectly with her personality. **Plus, her voice claim's name is also Melanie. *She is one of the few of the Vanellope siblings to be an older sibling. *Caramelanie may be based on Sans from the game ''Undertale ''(especially if you're on the Genocide Route). Theme Song Megalovania by Undertale/Toby Fox Category:Ami670 Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Vanellope von Schweetz Category:Von Schweetz family